


I Don't Mind If You Ruin My Life

by alexthelioness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthelioness/pseuds/alexthelioness
Summary: After years away from home, Ava is forced to return to investigate vigilantes running amok. The prime suspect: Sara Lance, Ava's childhood friend, and secret ex-girlfriend. Ava is forced to reconnect with her past and investigate, but will the investigation rekindle what once was, or will it destroy her relationship.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

"Sharpe! My office now!"

Ava sighed at her boss's request. She had just managed to get settled after her previous mission's debriefing. 

"Now!"

She pushed away from her desk and made her way to Director Bennet's office. Ava passed Gary on the way, and he gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She gave a tight smile back and slipped into the office. Bennet was flipping through a file when she entered, and he gestured for her to take a seat. 

"Sharpe, you never mentioned you're from Star City."

Ava shifted uncomfortably in her seat, 

"I didn't think my hometown was relevant to the job."

"Normally, it's not, but something just came across my desk that I think you would be perfect for." He slid the file across the desk, "There have been reports of vigilante activity in Star City over the past several months, and we have been brought in to consult." Ava took the file and started flipping through the files, 

"Wouldn't something like this fall under the jurisdiction of the local PD? Why bring in the FBI?" 

"The Star City Police Department has been uncharacteristically resistant to investigating." Ava furrowed her brows as she perused the case details, 

"That doesn't sound like Captain Lance. Even when he was just a beat cop, he was always an honest cop." 

"That may be part of the problem." That got Ava's attention, 

"What do you mean?"

"We have reason to believe that his daughter and her friends are involved with the vigilantism."

"Sara Lance is most definitely not a vigilante." Bennet's eyebrows quirked up, 

"You know this how?" Ava struggled to keep her face impassive, 

"We were acquaintances growing up. We lost touch after high school. But I've known her long enough to know that Sara Lance is not into vigilantism. She could barely get through a day in high school without landing herself in detention." Bennet nodded, the gears turning in his head. 

"Alright, Sharpe, this is what we're going to do. We're transferring you to Star City to go undercover."

"Director Bennet, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, everyone knew I left Star City to pursue a career in Law Enforcement. They're going to know I'm a cop."

"Sharpe, it's perfect. We can have our techs create a believable back story for you coming home. Your involvement in the Bureau has been remarkably under the radar, so there's no press or media to reveal your status as a Bureau agent. You already have connections in Star City, so it will be easier for you to figure out who is responsible."

"Again, Director Bennet, I firmly believe this is a bad idea. What happens if they find out that I'm an agent?"

"Worst case scenario, we pull you out, but honestly, Sharpe, your connection with Star City is the best chance we have at figuring out who this is. Can you honestly tell me there's an issue beyond your discomfort?" Ava grumbled but didn't dispute his assertion. 

"Alright. It's settled. We'll have all your paperwork and accommodations set up in the next couple of weeks. Be ready to ship out by the end of the month." With that final remark, Bennet turned back to his computer. Taking it as the dismissal it was, Ava stood up and rushed back to her desk. She ignored Gary's questioning gaze and grabbed her things, feigning sickness to skip out on the rest of the day. 

Despite her insistence to Bennet that her relationship with Sara was acquaintances at best, it was the furthest from the truth. 

* * *

  
_"Sara, we really shouldn't be here! What if we fall? There's no one out here for miles." Sara laughed as she pulled Ava along,_

_"Come on, you worrywart. We're almost there."_

_"Almost where?" They left the car at the drop off point and trekked through the high grass for almost an hour. The question answered as soon as they reached the cliffs-edge. Below them were the twinkling lights of Star City, wispy under the fading light of the sunset. Ava was breathless, "Wow. This is so beautiful, Sara."_

_"Yea, it's pretty magnificent." Ava turned to see Sara gazing at her. Ava nudged her affectionately,_

_"You're not even looking, Sara." the shorter blonde shrugged,_

_"I've seen it enough times. Plus, this view is way better." Ava blushed at the compliment. She sat on the cliff's edge, careful to make sure her center of balance was well on the side of safety. She patted the space next to her, which Sara quickly occupied. Sara shifted closer and placed her head on Ava's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence as the sun sank below the horizon._

_Ava knew something was up the minute Sara had called her to tell her she was on her way to pick her up. Ava had made some excuse to her parents and met the girl outside the house. Sara pulled up in her car with a tired smile and red-rimmed eyes. Ava knew Sara would tell her in her own time what was wrong, so she filled the silence in the car with a story of her most recent ride-along with the Star City PD. Sara's demeanor improved the further they got from the city. Now they sat, staring at the lights of the city._

_"Aves?"_

_"Yea, Sara?"_

_"Have you thought about what we're going to do after high school? I mean, I know you want to join the FBI and all that, but what about us?"_

_Ava studied the city's lights, thinking of a response that wouldn't break either of their hearts._

_"That's still a couple of years away, Sara. I mean, we're 16, for goodness sake. Why don't we just enjoy the time we have together. We can figure out the rest later."_

_"I just don't want to lose you." Sara's voice cracked at the last word, and Ava finally turned to face Sara. Tears streaked down the smaller girl's cheeks._

_"Babe, you're never going to lose me. Even if we are miles apart, I'll always be here for you." Ava cupped Sara's face in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears, "Is this what's been bothering you?"_

_Sara shrugged,_

_"Laurel and Oliver had another fight tonight. Laurel got accepted to Stanford and wanted Oliver to join her, but he didn't want to. He kept saying that they were moving too fast. He stormed out, and Laurel's been crying since." Ava smiled and shook her head,_

_"Babe, Oliver is like allergic to commitment. I'm surprised that he and Laurel have been together for so long. You can't compare our relationship to theirs. It's like comparing apples to oranges." Sara giggled at the thought,_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"Aren't I always?" Sara nudged Ava, but had a grin on her face,_

_"Shut up. You're not always right."_

_"Nah, just most of the time." Their moment was interrupted by Ava's phone. She groaned as she pulled it out and read the message, "It's my parents, wondering where I am." Sara stood up and offered her hand to Ava,_

_"What did you tell them?"_

_"Emergency study session at Nora's house for a physics test tomorrow." They headed back towards to drop off point,_

_"Wow, that's lame. Even by your standards." Ava shrugged,_

_"It's not like I can tell them I'm out with my girlfriend." Sara eyed Ava out of the corner of her eye,_

_"Remind me again why you still haven't come out?" Ava sighed and gripped Sara's hand a little tighter._

_"Because my super conservative parents will disown me if I come out now. I just need to wait until I'm 18, and my grandparent's trust will kick in, and I won't need them or their money."_

_"I'm sorry your parents are such assholes, Aves. You deserve better." Ava shrugged. As they reached the car, Sara grabbed Ava, so they were face to face, "Promise me we're going to be ok."_

_"I promise." Sara lifted her hand and extended her pinky,_

_"Pinky promise?" Ava entwined their pinkies,_

_"Pinky promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have been thinking about this next chapter all day. Enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Ava stepped out of the airport and squinted at the bright sun. Star City wasn't always super bright, but the city seemed to be extra excited for her return. 

"Ava!" Ava squinted against the sun, looking for the owner of the voice, "Ava Fucking Sharpe, you get your ass over here and explain yourself!" Ava turned and faced an extraordinarily displeased Nora Palmer. The woman had her arms crossed, and an eyebrow lifted as she waited for a response.

"Hey, Nora! Long time no see. I'm doing great, how are you?" Nora huffed, 

"Don't give me that shit. Your girlfriend breaks up with you, and you take a sabbatical from work, and you're supposed to be fine?"

Ava had to resist the urge to flinch at Nora's words. When she called Nora to let her know she would be back in town, the woman would not let up until Ava told her the cover story for her return and insisted on picking her up from the airport. Over Nora's shoulder, Ava spotted her husband Ray, minding the car. He caught her eye and gave her a small wave, which she quickly reciprocated. 

"Is that all you have?" Nora gestured to her small carry-on. Ava nodded, 

"Just the essentials for now. The rest of my stuff should arrive in the next few days." Nora nodded and turned back towards the car. Ray opened the trunk and took Ava's carry-on. 

"Hey, Ava, long time no see." Ava shrugged as she entered into the car, 

"Yea. I'm sorry I haven't been around since the wedding but works been crazy."

"Not to mention a girlfriend we never heard of or met before you called," Nora pipes up from the passenger seat. 

"I didn't want to tell you until it was something serious, and obviously, I made the right call." Nora scoffs but doesn't argue the point. Ray takes the momentary silence to start catching Ava up on their friends since the wedding. Ava feels a little guilty that she hasn't kept as good contact as she should've been. In her defense, she's been bouncing from case to case and most definitely not distracting herself from seeing her best friends declare their love for each other in front of their closest friends and family.

"Where do I start? Oh! Stein finally decided to retire. Predictably, he's bored out of his mind, so he's been working with Jax at his garage. I'm not sure what they've been tinkering with because they won't let me see it-"

"Babe, you know that they want to figure it out themselves before they show it to you. It's intimidating trying to show a tech invention to the CEO of one of the city's biggest tech companies. No matter how good friends you may be." Ray shrugs and continues, 

"Nate has an associate professorship at SCU in the history department, and you can imagine his excitement when Amaya got a gig as a guest lecturer for the Zoology department. Charlie's band is in the middle of writing their album, so she's been around a lot more lately. Mick's custody arrangement changed, so Lita's been hanging out at the Waverider with Zari. Zari's still Zari, not much change there. Behrad's been working part-time at the Waverider and part-time at a dispensary down the street. I'm convinced he only works there for the discounts, but he's doing something productive." Nora hopped in as Ray wound down his story, 

"I've been working at the hospital most days. Having seniority as an RN has its perks, such as making sure you leave the hospital while it is still light out. Ray over here is prepping for the launch of his new smart wearable late this month." It didn't escape Ava's attention that her friends had left out one friend in particular, 

"And Sara? What's she been up to?" Nora turned to get a good look at Ava, studying her expression before answering,

"Well, since she opened Waverider, she's been managing the gym and teaching some self-defense classes. I know she's been doing a lot of community outreach after work, so she's been stretched pretty thin lately. " Ava didn't miss the look passed between Nora and Ray at the mention of 'community outreach.' Could they possibly be involved with Sara's alleged vigilante activities? Ava made a mental note to eliminate her friends from the suspect list and verify their alibis. "Alright, Ava, now your turn. What's been going on with you." Ava shifted in her seat, crossing her arms defensively, 

"I already told you. Lots of work." Nora snorted, 

"Aves, I know you're a workaholic, but even you cant work 24/7. Especially in private security. What about your personal life? Who was this mysterious girlfriend? Where did you meet? How long were you together? Why did you break up?" Ava huffed, clearly not comfortable with answering and straight-up lying to her best friend. But Nora persisted, stretching the limit of her seatbelt in an attempt to get a better look at Ava, 

"Ugh fine, her name was Jess. She worked at an ad agency in Manhattan. We met at a gay bar in New York, and we were together for maybe six months before she decided she didn't like the commute between Manhattan and Boston. Figured now was good a time as any to take the sabbatical my boss had been pushing, and now I'm here." Ava held back a sigh of relief when Nora finally turned around in her seat. Ray announced they were close to Ava's apartment and pulled up in front. They all climbed out, and Ray grabbed Ava's bag as Nora made Ava promise to come around for dinner soon. 

"Maybe we can convince the guys to help you unpack when your stuff comes in." Nora winked. Ava laughed and hugged her best friend and sent the couple off with a promise to get together soon. She grabbed her keys from the front desk and almost cried in relief when she entered and saw that the bed already made up for her. Ava knew there was a briefing call soon with Gary and Director Bennet, but all Ava wanted to do was sleep. After making sure her ringer was on, she starfished on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_"Nora, will you wait up!" The brunette stopped and looked back impatiently,_

_"We were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago! We're late, and we're going to miss the beginning. I'm not letting your stubbornness get in the way of my quality time with Ray!" Ava finally came around the corner, breath heaving,_

_"How the hell was I supposed to know they blocked off the highway for construction?" Nora huffed and kept walking,_

_"Maybe if you used the app as I told you, we would've been here on time, there would have been parking, and we wouldn't have had to park at the guest parking down the street!"_

_"I should've just dropped you off," Ava muttered._

_"Yes, you should have!" Nora shot back, not breaking her stride. She made it to the door, rapped once, and then let herself in. The Heywood house was huge, but they could follow the noise of their friends to the media room. The girls were indeed the last to arrive, but fortunately, they had not yet started the movie._

_Zari and Charlie were throwing popcorn at each other, trying to catch them in their mouths. Ray and Nate discussed the best movie night snacks, and Amaya was showing Sara something on her phone. Mick was off in the corner, surveying the scene and sipping on a bottle of rootbeer. At least that's what Ava hoped was in the bottle. Nora made her way over to Ray, whose eyes lit up when he saw her and abandoned Nate's conversation to greet her. Nate rolled his eyes and mimed gagging, and Amaya swiftly smacked him. Ava stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene, a smile on her face. When Sara caught her eye and wiggled her eyebrows, she couldn't help but huff a small laugh._

_"Ava! Get in here so we can start the movie," Nate demanded as he settled on the couch and grabbed the remote. The only spot left was next to Sara._

_"Sharpe," Sara greeted her,_

_"Lance. What trouble did you get up to today?" Sara shrugged,_

_"The usual, skipping classes, minor reckless behavior, and delinquency."_

_"I'm surprised you're actually on track to graduate Lance, I feel like you spend more time in detention than you do in any actual classes. How are you not failing?" Sara laughed,_

_"Honestly, not sure. I've been getting some tutoring, so maybe that's it." Ava knew full well that she was the one tutoring Sara. Not that they got much studying done when they were alone in a room together._

_"Maybe."_

_"Yo, will you two shut it! I'm trying to watch the previews!" Mick shouted from across the room. Sara stuck her tongue out,_

_"I'll shut it as soon as sometimes tosses me a blanket. No movie is complete without a nice warm blanket." Someone rewarded Sara with a blanket thrown at her face. She expertly grabbed the blanket out of the air and spread it across her and Ava's legs. As soon as they were covered, Sara snaked her arm through Ava's and entwined their fingers together, out of their friends' sight. Ava gave Sara a small smile and squeezed her hand gently before focusing back on the movie._

_When the movie ended, none of the friends wanted to end the night, so they voted on another. Sara volunteered herself and Ava to pop more popcorn. When they reached the kitchen, Sara closed the door and pressed herself against Ava, capturing her lips in a kiss. Ava responded, circling her arms around Sara's waist, bringing her closer. When they finally broke apart, Ava was breathless,_

_"I'm all for secret make-outs in the kitchen, but I know they're going to be expecting popcorn in the media room soon." Sara sighed, pressing their foreheads together,_

_"I know. I've just been dying to do that since you get here." She shifted away from Ava and searched through the cabinets for the popcorn. Ava watched her with sad eyes._

_She knew that keeping their relationship a secret was making Sara unhappy. Sara, the girl who had been out since middle school and was unapologetically herself. She had felt guilty about making Sara keep their secret from the start, but as they entered their senior year, the guilt worsened. Their friends questioned why Sara, the notorious flirt, had remained single and celibate the past few years. Sara had waved it off, using studying and extracurriculars as an excuse. As time passed, Ava noticed it was harder for Sara to keep her hands to herself in public, increasingly using excuses to drag Ava away from watchful eyes._

_Sometimes Ava considered just saying "Fuck it" and coming out, but then her parents would grumble at dinner about how much time she was spending "with that deviant Lance girl. You know I heard from Jackie at the club that she spends her time in the locker room watching the other girls change." At which point, Ava had to remind them that Sara was helping out the women's sports med trainer, whose office was in the back of the women's locker room._

_"Ava?" The sound of Sara's voice snapped her back to the present, "Are you ok? You looked like you were upset." Sara stepped closer and studied Ava's features. She used her thumb to smooth out the creases between Ava's eyes. "Aves?"_

_"Sara, are you happy?" Sara gave a confused little laugh,_

_"What? Of course, I am. I'm here with my favorite people. I'm here with you. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Ava sighed and leaned back on the island,_

_"I meant, are you happy with us. I know keeping the relationship secret isn't ideal, and I just want you to be happy." Sara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest defensively,_

_"I mean, keeping our relationship a secret kind of sucks, but I'm with you, and that's all I need." Ava looked away, emotion building in her chest,_

_"You say that, but I know you, Sara. When Ray and Nora act all couply and cute, you find an excuse to leave the room. When Laurel calls you about Tommy, you change the subject. You cry during every romantic happy ending to the movies-"_

_"I cry through those anyways!"_

_"So you don't deny the other examples?" Sara didn't speak for a moment. She took a deep breath and steeled herself,_

_"Alright, so maybe it bothers me more than it should. But you turn 18 in August, and then we'll have the whole school year to be out and open together. I can wait for another month." Sara stepped back towards Ava, her eyes begging her to understand, "I know we still have to discuss our plans for after graduation, but we can do that later." Ava reached out and grabbed Sara's hand and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb,_

_"I think they're going to notice we've been in here for so long." Sara accepted the silent truce and grabbed the popcorn from the microwave,_

_"Let's go feed the masses then." She skipped out the door with Ava in tow._


	3. Chapter 3

Ava chewed her lip anxiously as she waited in the grocery aisle. In her debrief, Director Bennet stressed the need to reconnect with Sara Lance organically. Their intelligence noted that the Lances had family dinner every Sunday, and Lance would typically stock up Saturday afternoon after his shift. The idea was that Captain Lance would run into Ava and insist she joins them for family dinner. So Ava was waiting for the opportunity to 'run into' Lance. He was currently weighing his options between a ribeye steak or a new york strip. Ava figured it was a good a time as any. 

She turned the corner and aimed her cart at an angle, ensuring her run-in with the Captain before turning her head to inspect the opposite aisle. As predicted, her shopping cart clipped his, 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Lance waved off her apology, 

"It's okay. I was basically in the middle of the aisle- Ava?" Lance's face broke out in a grin, 

"Detective Lance?" 

"It's actually, Captain Lance now." Ava feigned surprise, 

"Congratulations, sir!" Lance blushed at the commendation,

"It's nothing. Besides, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston. I didn't know you were back. How long are you in town for?" Ava shrugged half-heartedly

"I just got back on Wednesday. I'm going to be moving back to Star City for a bit." The Captain looked at her worriedly, 

"Is everything okay? Is your mom-" Ava cut him off before he could get any further, 

"Everything's fine. I just needed a break from Boston. My uh-girlfriend broke up with me, and I just needed some time away." Lance's face morphed into a look of understanding. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, you may already have plans, but you should join us for family dinner tomorrow. It might take your mind off Boston." Ava smiled sincerely. Captain Lance always provided a great support system even after everything played out with his daughter. She felt kind of guilty manipulating his kindness, but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. 

"That sounds lovely. Should I bring anything?" Lance laughed, 

"Of course not Ava. Just bring yourself." Ava nodded her confirmation, and they exchanged information before Captain Lance walked away. As soon he walked around the corner, Ava released a breath. She could already tell the first part of her assignment was going to be an emotional drain. 

She paid for her items and headed back to her apartment. Nora had volunteered Ray and some of the boys to help her unpack. Ava had tried to decline, but Nora had hung up before she had the chance to express her disinterest. They were supposed to arrive in an hour, so Ava had already organized her boxes to make the unpacking process easier for everyone. 

Ava had barely put away her groceries before someone was already impatiently knocking on her door. She sighed and went to open the door. When she swung open the door, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a bruising hug. Ava's first reaction was to use her defensive training to get the attacker off her, but a voice stopped her, 

"Ava Sharpe, I fucking missed you." Zari. It was only Zari. Behind her, Behrad, Nate, Ray, and Nora filed into the apartment. Ava relaxed and returned the hug, 

"Same here, Tomaz." Zari squeezed her once more before letting go. She placed her hands on Ava's shoulders and looked her in the eye, 

"Next time you decide to go three years with no contact, I swear to god I will track you down and live on your couch for a month to compensate." Ava laughed at her friend's threat, 

"Zari, I promise I won't drop off the face of the planet again. Besides, I'm here, aren't I?" Zari hummed and stepped away, giving space for the boys to get in their greetings. After all the pleasantries were exchanged, Nora clapped her hands excitedly, 

"Alright, Ava already seems to have organized the boxes, so this should be pretty easy. Boys, you start in the living room, Zari, Ava, and I will begin in the bedroom." They all expressed their agreement and set to their jobs. In hindsight, Ava should have suspected Nora had ulterior motives for trying to get her alone without the boys, but the thought didn't occur to her until the woman cleared her throat and gave Ava a withering glare, 

"So Ava, you have some explaining to do." Ava stopped her unpacking and turned to her best friend, 

"I do?" Zari nodded from her position on the bed, 

"Yes, you do, Sharpe. Do you know the last time you were in Star City? Three years ago, when Ray and Nora got married. Before that, graduation. Now I understand wanting to leave after graduation, but you just left no contact, no visits, nothing. I mean, I only heard about you coming back from Nora, and even now that you're here, we have to invite ourselves over." Ava looked down in shame. She knew leaving Star City would have its consequences, but it hadn't occurred to her how they would affect her friends. 

"I'm really sorry, guys. I was so ready to leave. Everything leading up to graduation, I was just so laser-focused on getting the hell out of Star City, I didn't even think about how it would affect you all when I left. I'm sorry about that. I promise to be better." Ava hoped her apology would be sufficient, but the glint in her best friend's eye told her otherwise, 

"What about the stuff with Sara? I mean, that had to be a part of the reason you left so quickly." Ava couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face, 

"What-what do you mean? What stuff with Sara?" Zari rolled her eyes, 

"Oh, Ava, how dumb do you think we are? You and Sara were inseparable for years, and then all of a sudden, you guys aren't speaking. I have to admit watching you two skirt around each other was entertaining at first, but it hurt watching you guys pretend you didn't mean anything to each other." Ava was still gaping at her friends. She thought they had been so careful.

"How..when..when did you figure it out?" Zari and Nora gave each other a look at Ava's non-denial, but it was Zari who responded, 

"We started having a feeling around the start of junior year. Sara only confirmed it after she got super wasted at Nora's bachelorette party." Ava looked away in shame, 

"I assume she told you everything?" Nora and Zari shook their heads, 

"She didn't say much beyond, you guys got into an argument and ended things during your 18th birthday party." Ava refused to look up at her friends, knowing that she was powerless to keep everything a secret if she acknowledged them, 

"I promise I'll tell you guys everything one day, but right now, I can't. It's just... a lot." Nora's comforting hand appeared, covering hers, 

"We understand, sorry about the intervention, but we had to make sure you knew that we were here for you. You don't have to explain it now, but know that when you're ready, we're here." Ava nodded, squeezing Nora's hand in recognition. 

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Nora stood back up and looked around, 

"Now that the emotional part is over with, where do you want your hideous painting?"

* * *

  
_The music was thumping, and Ava could barely hear herself think as she pushed her way through the crowd of people. Nate had brought it upon himself to throw a multi-purpose party for the start of the year, combining Ava's birthday with the end of summer and the beginning of senior year. The air was thick with sweat and hormones, and everything was hazy. Ava finally reached the doorway and slipped into the kitchen. It was remarkably empty, with a few kids refilling their solo cups before rejoining the party._

_Ava took advantage of the fresh air and space to catch her breath and refill her drink. Behrad and Nate had shown up with several kegs before the party started and had waived off any questions about their origins. Though she usually frowned on the concept of underage drinking, Ava knew she needed the liquid courage to get through the night. She took a large swig of her drink, wincing at the unfamiliar burn going down her throat._

_"Whoa, Ava babe, slow down. Your alcohol tolerance is nowhere near as high as mine." Ava turned to see Sara in the doorway with a fond smile on her face. Ava returned the smile, unsure if the warmth in her chest was due to the alcohol or the girl in the doorway. Sara navigated her way towards the taller blonde. She gestured at Ava's empty cup, "How many is that?" Ava shrugged,_

_"Three or four?" It was seven, and Ava knew it. Sara frowned,_

_"Are you sure? You're swaying a little." Sara stepped forward, but Ava took a step back. The crease in Sara's brow deepened, "Aves, is everything okay?" Ava shook her head,_

_"I think- I think we need to talk?" Ava could see Sara tense up,_

_"Okay...about what?" Sara shifted defensively,_

_"Our plans? The future? Us?"_

_"What about us?"_

_"Have you decided on where to apply yet?" Sara frowned and rubbed the back of her neck,_

_"I mean, I have a couple of pretty good ideas, but nothing definite yet. I talked to Gideon about different Sports Med programs, and Star City has one of the country's best programs. She can write me a recommendation, and I can work as her assistant this year for the experience. It should be enough to get me an offer." The news genuinely surprised Ava. She knew Sara had been considering Sports Med, but didn't know how committed she had been to the idea. "What about you, Ava? Figured out where you're going to jet off to after graduation? I'm sure you've already booked a flight." Ava almost flinched at the intensity in Sara's tone,_

_"Oh please Sara, I would have actually to be accepted before I can make any flight arrangements. But I'll have you know I've already submitted applications to schools in DC and Massachusets."_

_"You're not even considering staying?" Ava huffed. She could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins, encouraging her,_

_"You know exactly why I can't stay Sara! Besides my parents being absolute assholes, I need to be somewhere where I can start fresh, be a new me, not this timid little girl too afraid of her own shadow! I need...I need..."_

_"You need a clean break," Sara finished, comprehension dawning on her face, "You're breaking up with me." Ava tried to step forward to comfort the girl, but it was Sara's turn to take a step back. "I can't believe how selfish you are, Ava."_

_"What?" Ava felt a sting at that comment, Sara's eyes lit up with fury as she continued her verbal assault,_

_"We spent over a year hiding from our friends and family at your request. I passed up on parties, took the same classes you did, even lying to my own family, and all for what? So you could decide that you just wanted a clean break?"_

_"I never asked you to do those things! You can't blame me for your decisions!"_

_"I made those decisions for you! So I could spend time with you, my girlfriend, because that's what you do for the people you love, Ava!" Tears streamed down both girls' faces. The buzz from the previous alcohol was starting to dissipate, but Ava didn't want to waste the moment,_

_"Yea? And constantly flirting with John Constantine is something you do for the people you love?" Ava knew she was fishing for the argument, and judging by the darkened look on Sara's face, she hit a nerve,_

_"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, there was never anything going on between John and me. If I flirted with him, it was to keep people from figuring out our secret. I wasn't trying to date him! Besides, even if I were, John wouldn't be trying to start a fight with me like you are." They both stood in silence, angrily staring at each other as they processed their argument. Finally, Ava spoke,_

_"I think we both know where this is going." Sara huffed,_

_"I guess so."_

_"Sara, I-" Sara held up a hand, quieting the other girl._

_"I think it's best if we just go our separate ways. We can still hang as a group, but I don't think we should be spending time alone together." Ava didn't speak, just nodded. Sara looked the girl up and down, nodded, grabbed her drink, then walked out the door._


	4. Chapter 4

Ava pulled into the Lance's driveway and noticed only two cars. Sara either carpooled with Laurel or hadn't arrived yet. Knowing the woman, it was probably the latter. Ava hoped that Captain Lance hadn't mentioned inviting her, and Sara decided the skip this week's family dinner. That would undoubtedly put a wrinkle in her plan. 

Reacquainting herself with Sara over dinner would be less conspicuous than Ava showing up at the Waverider and asking for a lesson. When Gary had pitched that particular scenario as an option, Ava had swiftly shut it down. Sara might have struggled in school, but she was no idiot. The woman would have been immediately suspicious, even if she wasn't a vigilante. 

Ava grabbed the bottle of wine she had purchased as a gift and made her way to the door. As she approached, there was a delicious smell wafting from the house, and Ava could feel her stomach grumble. She rapped on the door, and barely a moment passed before the door was swung open. The older Lance sister stood before her. Laurel had seemed to dress casually in jeans and a nice shirt, yet still emanated authority as the assistant DA. She stood at the door studying Ava before she spoke, 

"When dad told me you were coming to dinner, I thought he had finally lost it and started hallucinating." Ava felt her cheeks turn pink. Although the older Lance sister was away when she and Sara broke up, Ava had no doubt she either knew or had an inkling of Ava's relationship with her sister.

"I'm happy to report that he's not hallucinating. I'm here, in the flesh." Laurel gave an unamused hum and opened the door a little more, a silent invitation to enter. Ava took the opportunity and slipped in. She held out the bottle, "I wasn't sure what you guys preferred, so I figured a red wouldn't hurt." Laurel eyed the bottle warily, 

"I guess you've been out of the loop while you've been away." Ava looked at her, confused. Laurel sighed but accepted the bottle, "After mom left, dad went on a little bit of a spiral and ended up at the bottom of the bottle. Sara helped him get the treatment he needed, and now he's a year sober." 

Ava had to keep herself from wincing at the statement. She had no clue Captain Lance had been in such a terrible state. She had meant to reach out when she heard his wife had left, but Ava had pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'll just put this back in the car." She reached out to grab the bottle, but Laurel gently pulled it away, studying the label, 

"Just cause he doesn't drink doesn't mean the rest of us can't. I know Sara likes this brand." Ava held back a cough at the mention of Sara, 

"Oh? Is Sara coming?" Laurel nodded, moving to put the wine bottle away, 

"Yea. She's on her way. She had a class run late, so she's on her way now." As if on cue, there was a short rap on the door before it opened, revealing the girl in question.

It had been three years since Ava had last seen Sara, and she still looked just as beautiful as the first day she met her all those years ago. Her hair was wet as though having just stepped out of the shower, and her legs looked way too good in the tight jeans she was sporting. Ava had to consciously avoid staring at Sara's cleavage that her shirt barely hid. 

Sara had frozen in the doorway upon spotting Ava in the living room with Laurel. Clearly, Captain Lance hadn't told Sara that he was inviting a guest. Her eyes widened a tad, and her jaw moved as if to speak, but no words came out. Laurel either didn't notice or didn't care about the sudden tension in the room when she said, 

"Sara, would you come in and shut the door! It's cold outside!" Sara did as she was told, closing the door with a little extra force, and without taking her eyes off Ava. Feeling hot under the other woman's gaze, Ava decided to take the first step, 

"Hey Sara." Ava's voice seemed to have snapped the other woman out of her apparent trance, 

"Hey Ava. I wasn't expecting you here. Guess dad neglected to mention you were in town." Ava shrugged, 

"Yea, well, he only ran into me yesterday, so don't blame him too much." Sara only offered a nod in response for gesturing for Laurel, 

"Laurel, can you come to help me with dad in the kitchen?" Laurel looked like she wanted to protest, but one look at Sara and she shrugged, looking apologetically at Ava before following Sara to the kitchen. 

Now alone, Ava took advantage of the lack of prying eyes to study her surroundings closely. The Lance household hadn't changed much since she had last visited years ago. She looked at the photos on the mantle and smiled at the familiar images. There was a photo of a smiling Quentin with both Lance girls standing in front of the Statue of Liberty from their family trip before Laurel went away to college. Further down was a group photo of Sara's friends taken at the local ice cream parlor, a younger Ava tucked under Sara's arms, beaming at the camera. Ava saw a few other photos with Sara and Laurel, and one with Oliver and Tommy was also put on display. 

Ava startled at the sudden thought that she didn't see any photos of Dinah among the collection. Behind her, Ava could hear steadily rising voices coming from the kitchen. Despite her best intentions, she couldn't help but overhear, 

"...heads up dad? You know how I felt about her!" Sara's voice broke through. 

"Sara, you can't just ignore this. This could be what you need to move on." Quentin's voice was soothing, clearly trying to convince Sara of something. Laurel's voice chimed in, 

"What you've been doing is unhealthy. Violence is not a good coping strategy."

"I didn't hear you complain when you were finally able to prosecute those mob guys." Ava's ears perked up. Did Laurel and Quentin know about Sara's vigilantism?

"I would trade any of those convictions just for peace of mind knowing that you're happy and safe Sara! Do you have any idea what kind of stress that puts on dad? You know he's been having problems with his health."

"Laurel, I can speak for my health. You don't need to be doing that for me." The conversation seemed to settle, and Ava couldn't hear anything beyond that. There was a shuffle of movement, and Laurel reentered the living room. 

"Sorry about that. Dad needed some help with setting up the salad." Ava debated on whether to comment on Sara's adverse reaction or to ignore it. As usual, Laurel beat her to the punch, "I feel now is a good time to let you know that my dad and I are familiar with your relationship with Sara."

"Oh."

"When I first found out about what happened, I was mad, especially with how upset Sara was after the break-up. But the more time I thought about it, the more I understood why you did it." Ava perked up slightly, 

"You do?" Laurel nodded, 

"During high school, my relationship with Oliver was the only thing that seemed to define my time. At the time, I thought being in a relationship-any relationship- was what I needed to succeed. After we broke up for the last time, I realized that there was so much more to me than my relationship with Oliver. Getting away and rediscovering myself, without a relationship, was the best thing that could have ever happened." The girls had migrated to the couch, and Ava was listening with rapt attention, "When I came back, I had a clearer idea of who I was. So when Tommy came around, I was more accepting of being in a relationship, and it's made our relationship all the better." Ava nodded in understanding, 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for the way things ended with Sara. I never meant to hurt her." 

"Did you ever tell her that?" Ava sighed, 

"Not at first. I tried at the wedding, but things got in the way, and I never got the chance." Laurel gently grabbed the blonde woman's hand, 

"When you get the chance, I think you should sit down and talk with her. I think it will help both of you."

"I will. I promise." Ava felt sick, promising to make friendly with Sara when she had such a huge secret weighing her. She had already collected the scattered evidence that pointed to Sara's friends and family knowing something sketchy about Sara. Ava was scared to discover if Sara was operating as a vigilante. 

Quentin called from the kitchen, announcing dinner was ready. 

"Let's get in there before my dad eats all the bread rolls."

* * *

_When Ava had agreed to be a bridesmaid at Nora's wedding, she hadn't thought of the consequences. Nora was standing in front of the mirror, posing with the fourth dress of the day. The saleswoman was cooing at how the dress fit, but Nora was still unsure about the fit of the dress,_

_"I don't know. I like the lace sleeves, but I think the skirt is just too puffy. What do you think, Ava?" Ava leaned forward in the seat, looking over the dress again,_

_"I think you're right. Having a straight skirt is more in style with the bridesmaid dresses you've picked out." Nora nodded and asked the saleswoman to bring a dress closer to her specifications._

_"Now it's your turn."_

_"What?" Nora gestured to the bridesmaid dress hung on one of the hooks,_

_"We've been here for hours, and you have yet to try on your dress. I want to see how it looks on you before committing to the matching dresses for the other girls." Ava gave an exaggerated huff,_

_"Nora, you know perfectly well that the other girls will look absolutely amazing with whatever dress style you pick." Nora rolled her eyes,_

_"Ava, will you please just humor me."_

_"Alright, fine." Ava grabbed the dress and slipped into the changing room while Nora got comfortable in the seat Ava just vacated,_

_"So... I got my RSVP confirmation from Sara today." In the changing room, Ava clenched her teeth,_

_"I didn't know you hadn't gotten it yet. It seems kind of late to RSVP."_

_"She had RSVPd earlier but had asked if she could make an adjustment."_

_"What adjustment could she possibly need on an RSVP?"_

_"Well... she wanted to make sure she could bring her plus one." Ava's heart skipped a beat. Sara was bringing a plus one to Nora's wedding. Bringing a plus one to a wedding was a pretty big deal. People usually only brought serious dates to these things._

_"Oh, I had no idea Sara was seeing someone."_

_"Neither did I, but Ray thinks it's something casual." Ava zipped up the dress and stepped out, "Oh, wow." Nora gaped at Ava in the dress, "You look gorgeous. Sara- I mean, any woman with half a brain won't be able to take their eyes off you." Ava blushed under Nora's praise, the other woman's slip going unnoticed. The saleswoman returned with a new dress, and Nora quickly slipped into it. When she stepped out, Ava's eyes watered with excitement,_

_"Oh my god. It's perfect." Nora turned to look in the mirror and gasped._

_"I think you're right. This is the dress."_

_"Bet you five bucks Ray cries when he sees you walk down the aisle." Nora laughed,_

_"I'll take that bet."_

* * *

_Ava had thought the dress fitting was the worst part of the bridesmaid duties. Still, standing in a club surrounded by sweaty clubgoers, trying to get the bartender's attention, she was seriously reconsidering. Zari had sent Ava to get the next round after claiming Ava's lack of excitement was sobering her up._

_Ava had protested, but in the end, couldn't deny that Sara's dedication to outright avoiding her even at the bachelorette party, was upsetting. After finally flagging down the bartender and reciting her order, she turned and looked over the crowd. Nora was in the thick of it, dancing with Zari and Charlie on either side, with no care in the world. Lily was minding the table and secretly reading on her phone under the table. Sara was nowhere to be seen._

_"Hey!" Ava turned towards the voice. Sara had somehow snuck up on her. "I wanna talk to you about something." Sara's voice was angry, and her words were slurred. Ava had noticed Sara throwing back shot after shot, but had overestimated her alcohol tolerance. "I was so mad at you. You made me all these promises and then broke every single one of them." Ava felt her heart drop. She couldn't deny the accusations, she had promised made promises, and she had broken every single one._

_"I know, and I'm so sorry. But Sara, I don't think this is the right place to talk about this-"_

_"No. Fuck you Ava. I've waited years to tell you this and you're not going to be able to run away this time."_

_"I'm not trying to run away Sara; I'm trying to make sure we do this rationally. I don't want you to say something you regret."_

_"The only thing I regret is thinking you loved me enough to stay. Instead, you made all these excuses and fucking left."_

_"Sara, please-"_

_"Sara love! There you are!" Ava bristled as John Constantine appeared from the crowd, "I've been looking all over for you, love. Zari told me you might need some help."_

_Sara whirled around to face John, swaying in the process,_

_"I don't need your help, John. I was doing just fine on my own." John held out a hand to help steady Sara, a small grin on his face,_

_"Of course, you were love. Now let's get you some water." He flagged down the bartender, who was quick with a glass of water. John handed it to Sara and nodded at Ava in acknowledgment before focusing his attention back to Sara, "I guess we better make sure you pace yourself at the wedding this weekend, love." Sara rolled her eyes but continued drinking the water. Something finally clicked,_

_"You're coming to the wedding John?" John nodded,_

_"That's the plan."_

_"I didn't know Ray had invited you."_

_"Oh, I wasn't. I'm this lovely gal's plus one for the weekend." Sara must have realized the dots Ava was connecting and tried to speak,_

_"Ava. Wait, hold on." Ava waved her away,_

_"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to head out. Will you give these to Zari?" She handed the drinks to John and slapped a fifty on the counter, "That should cover my part of the bill."_

_"Ava, wait..."_

_"I'll see you at the wedding Sara. Keep drinking that water." With that, Ava turned back and headed towards the exit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these interactions are actually true to life. First Ava's desire to leave is basically mirror of my own desperate desire to leave after graduation. My home life wasn't great, and even the possibility of staying made me sick. Nothing except an act of god would have prevented me from leaving if I had the chance. I had a very similar interaction at a bar with my now boyfriend about our relationship at the time which kind of inspired the scene in the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava tried not to shift in the chair as she picked at her food. Across the table, Sara was conversing quietly with her father, 

"Zoey's been progressing well in the teen training course. I'm sure Renee is both happy and nervous about her progress. I swear, she knocked Will Queen on his ass today. The kid took it like a champ, though." Quentin chuckled at her story, 

"I swear that kid looks just like his father but has none of his womanizing ways. Must be Ms. Clayton's influence, at least one can hope." At that, Laurel coughed into her glass, and Sara and Quentin laughed. Laurel cleared her throat before shrugging, 

"Well, I was talking to Felicity, and she has an interesting theory about that." The others leaned in a bit, encouraging Laurel to continue, "She's under the impression that Will has a crush on this kid in his class. Keven." Quentin barked with laughter, 

"Oliver's kid liking boys? Now that's just the icing on the cake." Ava tensed at Quentin's words. He couldn't possibly mean that negatively. He was always so supportive of his daughter's sexuality. Sara seemed to have noticed Ava tense up and quickly explained, 

"I'm pretty sure dad means William can't get into the same trouble Ollie did when he was his age. Less unplanned pregnancies." Quentin nodded his agreement with her assessment, 

"Of course. I love the kid. He's a good kid, no matter who he's crushing on. The fact that his chances of getting some poor girl pregnant are immediately slimmer, it's a win in my book." Ava hummed in understanding. Quentin cleared his throat, clearly looking for a change in topic, "Ava, tell us. How has life been treating you in Boston?"

"Not bad. I have been working in a private security firm as the head of our VIP customer division, you know, working with high profile individuals such as politicians, actors, foreign visitors." Ava finally took a bite of her meat, savoring the flavor as her words sunk in,

"I thought you were pursuing work with the government, like the FBI." Ava swallowed her food and shook her head, 

"I was considering it, but the private sector is much more lucrative. I was head-hunted out of college and have not looked back." Quentin looked skeptical, 

"I have to say I'm surprised. You were so focused on working law enforcement. I half expected you to come back and work with me at the precinct." Ava would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of it, but she didn't want to lie to Quentin,

"This way, I can help people in need and live comfortably at the same time." Finally satisfied, Quentin focused back on the food on his plate, and Laurel took up the questioning, 

"So what brings you back to Star City after all these years? Are you just visiting, or is this more long term?"

"Well, to be candid, my girlfriend and I broke up, and my boss finally realized I hadn't taken time off since Nora's wedding and forced me to take a sabbatical."

"So why come back to Star City? I'm sure you could have gone anywhere." There was the question Ava had been dreading. She wasn't sure if she should be honest and say she came back for Sara or come up with another lie. In the end, she decided to continue with a half-truth, 

"Nora had been nagging me about not having visited in a while, so I figured it was time for me to come home." 

"Do you have plans while you're here in Star City? I'm sure you're probably bored out of your mind without work." Little did she know, but Laurel had provided the perfect segue for Ava to set up her plan,

"Well, actually, I'm glad I had the chance to be here with you guys," She turned to Sara, who had remained silent throughout the exchange. Sara looked a little surprised at the attention suddenly placed upon her, "part of the stipulation of my sabbatical is that I had to remain on top of my training and stay in shape. Nora tells me that the Waverider is doing well, Sara." Sara seemed apprehensive at the question, 

"Yea. I would say we're doing well. I mean, having the Terazi siblings working at the desk hasn't hurt business yet."

"Do you do personal training?"

"Sometimes, for special clients."

"You think we can carve out some time to keep up my training? Money's no issue. My company would pay for the lessons." Sara looked genuinely shocked at the proposition, 

"You really want to train at the Waverider?"

"If you'll have me." The silence seemed to stretch for ages, as nobody spoke while Sara deliberated. Although her objective was to get close to Sara and determine if she was the vigilante, Ava couldn't help but fear the rejection if Sara said no.

"I'm going to have to look at my schedule. Can I get back to you on that?" Ava swallowed and nodded. 

"Yea, of course. Just let me know."

The rest of the dinner went smoother. Laurel regaled Ava with tales of her recent cases, while Sara talked about her plans to expand The Waverider. Quentin chipped in every so often, talking about some of the more ridiculous issues coming through his desk. Even Ava was able to contribute some stories, with details changed to fit her back story.

It wasn't until Quentin brought out some pie for dessert that the conversation took another turn for the worst. Quentin took a bite and hummed in appreciation, 

"I know it's been years, but no pie ever beats Pam's homemade apple pie." Ava's spoon froze as she went to take a bite, 

"This is my mom's pie?" Quentin nodded, 

"Yea. Stopped by your house yesterday after I ran into you. She insisted I take the pie. She didn't seem to know that you were back. I sure hope you weren't planning on surprising her because I may have ruined it." Ava gently placed down her fork, 

"You didn't ruin anything, Quentin. I didn't feel the need to inform her of my return. Unfortunately, we haven't spoken recently." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sara push her plate of pie away, also untouched. Quentin looked down at his plate, guilt forming on his face, "It's ok. You didn't know. Don't let my relationship with my parents ruin a perfectly good dessert." Quentin pushed his plate away, 

"I shouldn't be eating this anyways. My doctors have been getting on me about cutting down on my sweets." He stood to collect the plates, and Ava stood to help him. "Ava sweetie, don't worry about it. You're the guest." Sara stood and took the plates from Ava. Their hands brushed for a moment, and Ava had to suppress a shiver at the contact. 

"I appreciate the meal, Quentin. This was the perfect welcome home." Her phone beeped. It was undoubtedly Director Bennet giving her an out so they could discuss and strategize her next move. "I have to go, though." Quentin looked as though to offer to walk her out, but Sara spoke up first, 

"I'll walk you out." 

The women walked to Ava's car in silence. Sara fidgeted with her hands, a sure sign of her anxiety. The stood at the car for a moment before Sara spoke, 

"I'm sorry about my dad. He's a smart guy, but sometimes I swear he's clueless about what's going on around him sometimes. I guess he didn't put two and two together when your mom didn't know you were here." Ava shrugged, 

"It's really not a problem. I know he means well." Sara looked down at her hands before speaking again, 

"I never got to ask. What did happen to your parents? After you left, I never caught up with them. I saw your mom once at the store, and I swear she dropped her groceries and ran out of the store." It was Ava's turn to look down, 

"After graduation, I laid it all out for them. Predictably, they didn't take it well. My dad was better than my mom. He still sends me birthday cards. Mom flipped out. She started throwing my stuff out on the street, called the pastor to try to exorcise me. Honestly, it made moving out that much easier, having all my stuff out on the sidewalk." Ava chuckled at the memory, "Mom cut me off, so I used some of the inheritance money to pay for school, put the rest in stocks and savings."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Ava." The taller blonde shrugged, 

"It's whatever. I wasn't really alone; Nora helped me out. Honestly, I mostly expected it. I already had most of my stuff packed and on the way to Boston by the time I told them. I spent the next few nights at Nora's place and then shipped out for Boston." Sara looked up at Ava and hesitated for a moment before wrapping her in a hug. 

"I'm glad you're back, Ava. I missed you." After getting over the initial shock, Ava returned the hug, 

"I'm glad to be back." They stood wrapped in each other for a few more moments before the shorter woman pulled back. 

"Get home safe."

"Thank you."

As Ava drove away from the house, she felt a pit grow in her stomach. She suddenly had the feeling this mission was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated. 

* * *

_ "Mom, Dad, I'm sure this is coming as no surprise to you, but the facts are undeniable. I'm gay." _

_ "It was that vile, Lance girl, wasn't it! I knew hanging out with her would cause trouble!" _

_ "Mom, this has nothing to do with Sara. This is who I am." Randy Sharpe stood off to the side, predictably silent as his wife and daughter argued in the foyer, "All I'm asking is that you accept me for who I am!" _

_ "No daughter of mine will be living a life of sin!" Pam Sharpe marched her way upstairs. Ava heard doors slam and the sound of her bedroom window opening forcefully,  _

_ "Mom! What are you doing?!" She ran out the front door and looked towards where her window was. Clothes and other trinkets were flying out the window and landing in the grass. "Mom, please stop. You're ruining my stuff!" Pam paused briefly to stick her head out the window,  _

_ "You are no daughter of mine!" She re-entered the window, and clothes continued to fly from the second-story window. Ava turned to her father, who had joined her out on the porch. He sighed and entered back into the house before reappearing with some empty moving boxes.  _

_ "I'll get the clothes. You call Nora to pick you up." Ava's eyes teared up at her father's dismissal, but she ran inside to grab her phone and call Nora. As she flipped through her contacts, she paused briefly at Sara's contact, considering calling her and begging her to take her back. The sound of her father and mother bickering outside brought her back to reality, and she clicked on Nora's contact.  _

_ Her best friend arrived within 10 minutes with Ray and Nate in tow. The boys set off the grab the boxes Randy had filled, while Nora went inside to grab what little Pam had left in Ava's room. Ava sat in the passenger seat of the car, lost in thought. She had already booked her flight to Boston and had the foresight to send most of her belongings ahead to avoid Pam's wrath. She had slept over at Nora's before, but now it felt different. There was no home to go back to the next day. Ava chanced a glance at the house, but the sight of Pam, steadfastly glaring at her friends as they carted her stuff to the car, broke her heart. _

_ The others clambered into the car, and Nora drove off before they had a chance to buckle up. At that moment, Ava didn't think she could adequately express how much she loved and appreciated her friends. Nate spoke first, _

_ "I've always disliked Pam. But I feel like now I can graduate to pure unadulterated loathing." Nora and Ray hummed in agreement. Ava just shifted in her seat, staring out at the scenery that passed by,  _

_ "My mom said you could stay until you leave for Boston, Ava. She was setting up the guest room when we left." Ava turned to her best friend,  _

_ "Thank you, Nora. You have no idea how much I appreciate all this. You too, guys. I don't know how I can ever thank you properly." Nate leaned forward from the back seat,  _

_ "Don't even mention it, Sharpe. You know we would do anything for you." Ray also leaned into the center console,  _

_ "Yea, Ava, there's nothing we wouldn't do for you. We know you would do that same for us." _

_ When they arrived at the Darhk house, Nora's mom was in the other room in a very heated phone call. She waved at the kids as they entered the house before resuming her arguing on the phone. The boys helped bring in the few boxes in the car then excused themselves.  _

_ Ava found herself curled up on the guest bed with her head laid on Nora's lap,  _

_ "I knew this was going to be awful, but I still can't believe it's happening." Nora shushed her gently, combing her fingers through Ava's long blonde hair. _

_ "It's all over now. You're going to spend the next few days with people who love you for who you are. Then you're going to go off to college and make some fantastic new friends and meet some hot girls. Pam will be stuck in suburbia, going to the same old country club events with the same old stuffy ladies." Ava laughed at the mental image,  _

_ "You're right. I've got nothing holding me back now. I've got the whole world at my feet."  _

_ "That's right! Hey, do you want me to call the girls? Have one last girl's night before we all go to school?" Ava briefly considered it. She could do with Zari's sarcastic remarks and Amaya's levelheaded demeanor. At the same time, it meant Sara finding out that Ava finally told her parents, and Ava didn't want to dig too deep into the possible implications.  _

_ "Do you mind if you and I chill? I want to hang out with my best friend before I go." _

_ "Of course, Ava." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if I started including Sara's POV for some of the future flashbacks? Just to see what she's been up to while Ava's been away? LMK in the comments. As always, leave comments and kudos! I appreciate reading them!!


End file.
